Perona
Name: Perona, epithet "Ghost Princess" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Classification: Human, Paramecia Devil Fruit User, Formerly One of Gekko Moriah's Mysterious Four Age: Unknown, likely around twenty Powers and Abilities: Peak human attributes, ate the Horo Horo no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to conjure and control spectral replicas in different forms which are all immune to physical attacks (she can link her consciousness to her ghosts and form a "ghost network", use her ability as a form of astral projection, use her ghosts to drain the will of any person it comes into contact with etc.), some medical knowledge (enough to nurse Zoro back to health), flight via her ability Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water, terrified of cockroaches Destructive Capacity: Building level Range: At least a kilometer with her ghosts Speed: At least peak human movement speed (ran as fast as Usopp), at least hypersonic+ attack speed/reactions (tagged Luffy and Zoro with her ghosts) Durability: At least wall level+, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Average human Striking Strength: Peak human Stamina: Superhuman, can use her ability continuously for extended periods of time without fatigue, was chased by Usopp for quite a while Standard Equipment: Her umbrella Intelligence: Skilled in using her ability both for battle and for utility, a bit naive which makes her easy to fool however Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Horo Horo no Mi (Hollow-Hollow Fruit): A Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user conjure spectral replicas that they can control. These replicas can come in different forms and are all immune to physical attacks. Should Perona wish to, she can link her conciousness to many Negative Ghosts to create her "ghost network" which she used to gather information about the goings on at Thriller Bark. She can also use this ability as a form of astral projection; Perona projects her own "hollow" or spirit which looks exactly like her, is impervious to physical attack, can summon ghost replicas, change size, fly, and is intangible. However to perform either of these moves Perona's physical body must remain limp and unconscious. While she is projecting her spirit the only way to harm her would be to injure her defenceless, unconscious body. - Negative Hollow: Perona sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative to begin with - Mini Hollow: Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm, which she sends towards her opponent. * Ghost Rap: After sending her Mini Hollows towards an opponent, Perona makes them explode with a snap of her fingers. A single explosion is strong enough to create a hole in a stone wall. - Toku Hollow: Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Hollow and sends it after her opponent. * Kamikaze Rap: Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Toku Hollow causing a massive explosion - Negative Ghost: Said to be Perona's strongest attack, she generates three Negative Hollows and a Toku Hollow. The complete attack is never seen precisely, as Bartholomew Kuma stops it effortlessly. Category:One Piece Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans